Je te déteste Je t'aime encore plus
by gossipgirl1711
Summary: Blair ne peux plus aller à l'université de Yale , n'a pas d'histoire d'amour avec Nate , ni Chuck même si elle lui a dis qu'elle l'aime après l'enterrement de Bart Bass que Chuck s'est enfui quelque semaines et est revenu.Puis après avoir récupérer sa place dans Bass Industries après que son oncle Jack lui ai volé, iĺ dit à Blair qu'il ne peuvent pas être ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

Blair ne peux plus aller à l'université de Yale , n'a pas d'histoire d'amour avec Nate ,

ni Chuck même si elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aime après l'enterrement de Bart Bass que Chuck

s'est enfuit quelque semaines et est avoir récupérer sa place dans Bass

Industries après que son oncle Jack lui ai volé, iĺ dit à Blair qu'il ne peuvent pas être

ensemble car si il lui dit aussi qu'il l'aime,ça les détruira vu qu'ils aiment jouer.

Blair s'est aussi disputer avec Serena et Nate qui ne lui parlent plus ... . Alors Blair pense

qu'elle n'a plus de raison de vivre...

Chapitre 1 : Coup de fil mortel...

¨Je ne vaut rien ! À quoi sert que je vive ... ! Personne ne m'aime , à croire que je suis

invisible ! Je n'arriverai jamais à être comme S ! Elle qui est si parfaite avec ses longues

jambes et sa peau bronzée et scintillante , comme ses cheveux . Son visage avec ses

beaux yeux bleus azur que tous le monde adore ainsi que son sourire ! Tous ce que je n'ai

pas bien sûr ! Je suis hideuse à côté d'elle !¨ Blair finissait de parler avec plus qu'un

murmure , sa voix était cassé ainsi que ses larmes qui inondait son visage.

Après avoir pleuré de tout son être , B se ressaisit , passa à la salle de bain se rafraichir le

visage puis se maquiller et prépara quelles affaires.

Blair prit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche N°2 qu'elle connaît bien...

" Allo ? Serena salut ! Je voulais m'excuser de tout ce que je t'ai fais à toi et Nate et tu

dois profiter d'être à l'université pour avoir un bel avenir par rapport à moi qui ai tout

gâchés ! Adieu Serena , profite bien de la vie ! Moi je vais à l'hôtel de Chuck... "

\- Blair ! Que veux tu dire par Adieu et profite bien de l'université pour avoir un bel

avenir ? Blair ...! Réponds m- . " Trop tard Serena , Blair à déjà raccrocher . Et tu ne

plus rien faire S à moins que ...


	2. Chapter 2 : Panique !

_Chapitre 2 : Panique !_

Serena prit une dizaine de minutes avant d'avoir l'idée d'appeler Chuck.

Elle prit vite son téléphone portable qu'elle avait balancé de toutes ses forces vers son lit

et composa le numéro, elle attendit deux sonneries après qu'il décroche et lui dit enfin

prise de panique :

"Chuck ! Enfin ! Blair m'a appelé avant et m'a dit de profiter de

université pour avoir un bel avenir et par rapport à elle qui a tout gâchés puis m'a dit

adieu et a raccroché ! À aussi qu'elle passait vite à ton hôtel pour je ne sais quels raisons

mais je crois qu'elle veut en finir ! Chuck trouve la s'il te plait c'est encore ma meilleure

amie ! Je ne veux pas la perdre ! " Serena soupira à ce long discours puis Chuck lui dit

calmement :

\- Serena doucement , je suis sur que Blair ne veut pas se suicider, elle sait qu'elle a des

amis qui ne voudrait pas la perdre mais je vais la retrouver et te la ramener pour que tu

ne t'inquiète plus"puis marqua une pause pour laisser parler Serena qui lui dit :

\- Merci , merci beaucoup Chuck ça me soulage que tu me dises ça et de la retrouver.

Sinon je crois que je vais te laisser justement pour la retrouver ! Aller salut et rappelle

moi dès que tu as des nouvelles " puis Chuck raccrocha .

Chuck prit le téléphone fixe de sa suite pour appeler la sécurité qui demanda :

" Bonsoir que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Le jeune Bass répondit : "Pouvez-vous vérifier si Mlle Blair Waldorf est présenté dans

l'hôtel , je pense que vous savez qui c'est ?!" Dit-t-il d'une voix rauque,l'homme qui était à

l'autre bout du fil dit :

"Bien sûr un instant je vous pris le temps de regarder les caméras surveillance

...ça y est je l'ai trouvé ! Mlle Blair Waldorf est à la piscine de l'hôtel j'espère que je vous

ai rendu service avec cette information ?"

Puis le jeune Bass dit "Bien plus que vous le croyez ! Merci beaucoup , bonsoir ."

Le jeune Bass raccrocha vite et pris vite l'ascenseur vide pour descendre à la piscine de

l'hôtel.


	3. Chapter 3 : Arrêt

Désolé mais j'arête l'histoire car je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer si personne me dit ce qu'il en pense où autre ... encore désolé pour quelque uns qui suivait mais je continuerais l'histoire seulement si des personnes me disent des choses ou autres car celà m'aiderais à savoir quoi changer où autres ...! Bonne soirée :*


	4. Chapter 4

Guest je penses que je vais la continuer pour toi ;) et oui enfaite j'ai fais une faute d'espacement pour le texte !

Par contre j'ai 2 suites mais une amie m'a conseillé la 2ème que moi j'ai écris entièrement car l'autre mon amie m'avait aidé pour m'inspirer donc je vais prendre un peu de temps à poster le prochain chapitre ^.^'


	5. Chapitre 3 : Inoubliable Souvenir

Arrivé en bas, Chuck Bass se rapprocha de la piscine et vit Blair Waldorf entrain

de se suicider en se noyant dans la piscine de son hôtel.

Vite alors, il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures de marque et plongea rapidement sans

réfléchir pour sortir Blair de l'eau mais dû d'abord défaire le nœud autour de sa cheville

qui était une corde accrocher à une grosse brique assez lourde pour la laisser au fond de

l'eau.

Après avoir défait le nœud assez facilement , il la ramena à la surface et la posa sur le sol

près de la piscine et lui fait du bouche à bouche pour qu'elle puisse respirer.

Quand elle respira enfin , mais toujours inconsciente ,il se retourna pour prendre ses

chaussures , les mettre et prit sa veste et vit une lettre lui étant adresser il la prit et la garda

dans sa poche , puis mis la veste sur Blair pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid avec cette

nuisette qu'il lui rappela cette fameuse nuit au Victrola , où Blair est monté sur scène ,

enlevé sa robe pour qu'il ne reste que sa nuisette à porter puis dans la limousine où elle a

perdu sa virginité avec lui alors qu'elle avait quitté Nate pas plus de quelques heures avant.

_\- Flashback - _

_¨ Où est Nate ?¨ demanda Chuck perplexe de ne voir que la brune aux cheveux_

_bouclés d'un noir intense , à la place de son meilleur ami._

_¨ Je crois qu'on a rompu !¨ dit la petite brunette d'une façon bref et froide tout en _

_continuant ¨ Je ne veux pas , je veux m'évader ! ¨ Chuck ne comprenait pas ce qui _

_c'était passé pour que Blair lâcha son prince charmant et l'abandonna pour venir_

_ici. _

_Blair reprit après une courte pause en ajoutant ¨ C'est bien ça qu'on fait ici , non ?!¨_

_Apparemment elle avait bien l'intention d'essayer de s'amuser pour ne pas penser à ça _

_pour le moment et de laisser sa relation avec le joueur de la crosse en ¨suspens¨._

_En rentrant dans le cabaret , ils s'installèrent dans le coin V.I.P juste devant la scène _

_d'où , on pouvait admirer le spectacle sans en perdre une miette. Chuck commanda le_

_champagne favori de Blair un ¨ Dom 95 ¨ pour l'aider à dénouer la subite rupture avec_

_Nate. _

_Le spectacle commença quand le champagne arriva après que leurs coupes se vidèrent _

_peu à peu pendant la soirée Chuck se pencha à en parler avec elle ¨ Tu veux pas en _

_parler mais ...¨ ,¨ Soulagée. Je me sens soulagée.¨ l'a-t-elle coupé , c'est qu'elle ne voulait _

_toujours pas en parler apparemment..._

_Puis elle changea de sujet de conversation en regardant les danseuses du cabaret se _

_donner en spectacle ¨ Je sais bougé comme ça¨. Chuck entra alors dans la discussion _

_et lui demanda ¨ Vraiment ? ¨ d'un ton joueur ¨ Alors, monte sur scène .¨ _

_Blair rigola en se moquant de lui , en pensant qu'il disait juste ça en charriant ._

_Elle lui répondit tout simplement ¨ Je sais bougé , c'est tout !¨._

_Chuck commença à la chercher petit à petit ¨Allez , elles t'arrivent pas à la cheville !¨._

_Blair comprit qu'il ne rigolait pas et lui fit comprendre ¨ Je te vois venir, Bass ¨. _

_Mais puisqu'ils étaient là pour s'amuser , alors amusons-nous! , s'exclama Blair._

_Puis lui lança ¨ Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?! ¨ le défia-t-elle ._

_Chuck vit venir la Queen B qu'elle était qui adorait les défis et la défi à son tour _

_¨ Je sais que tu ne l'es pas.¨ , elle lui redemanda bêtement ¨Je ne suis pas pas capable ?¨,_

_en posant son verre ¨ Garde mon verre¨ ._

_Blair monta sur la scène , commença alors à lever son bras droit,tout en bougeant _

_sensuellement ses hanches et sa taille au rythme de la musique sous les encouragements_

_du public dans la salle puis continua en jetant son emblème , son bandeau vers Chuck ._

_Chuck se leva précipitamment quant il vu Blair défaire la fermeture éclaire de sa robe, _

_laissant apparaitre son seul sous-vêtement sur elle , sa nuisette accompagné de son _

_collier de perle et de ses escarpins Louboutin. Blair se baisa lentement et très _

_sensuellement en remontant sa main de son genoux à son autre épaule tout en remontant _

_doucement et se dandinant encore un peu sur scène sous le regard de Chuck hypnotisé par _

_la vision qui s'est donné à lui ce soir._

_Blair descendit de la scène un peu plus tard quand la musique fut terminé , elle se sentait_

_forte, contente de soi même , libre en s'amusant sur la scène et elle allait continué un peu _

_la soirée comme ça , pensa-t-elle._

_Plus tard , dans la limousine, quand la soirée fut terminé , Chuck et Blair était assis sur _

_la banquette de la limousine en regardant la vue des lumières des buildings de New York_

_qui s'offraient à eux par les vitres teintés quand Blair décida de briser le silence ¨Merci,_

_de me ramener ce soir ¨ le remercia-t-elle en se retournant et le regardant les yeux , celui _

_fit pareil ¨ Tu était époustouflante ce soir ¨ , répliqua-t-il .Blair analysa vite Chuck des_

_yeux , et vu l'admiration dans ses yeux d'un noir profond , ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu _

_avant de lui . Elle sentit qu'elle devait s'approcher de lui et sans aucune raison , elle avait _

_de l'électricité en elle , tout son corps bouillonnait en elle pour être plus exact , une envie _

_qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti , elle se mit à embrasser Chuck sans s'en apercevoir mais _

_ce baiser était doux , presque inoffensif ._

_Chuck lui avait son coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure mais interrompu le baiser , en _

_pensant à son ami d'enfance et à la relation de la jolie brune aux cheveux bouclés chocolat_

_à côté de lui et lui demanda hésitant ¨ T'es sur ? ¨ puis , il sentit un autre baiser mais pas le _

_même que le précédent , un baiser profond , avec hardeur , passion , et impatience ._

_Chuck bascula Blair sur la banquette en caressant délicatement la peau porcelaine de la _

_belle qui continuait à l'embrasser passionnément , puis dans le cou , de plus en plus bas _

_jusqu'à que Chuck la stoppa net en commençant à descendre les bretelles de sa nuisette _

_très délicatement afin qu'elle ne soit pas gêné à montrer son corps pour la première fois_

_à un autre. Quant il eu fini de lui enlever , il put admirer son sublime corps parfait et _

_saint et commença à donner des baisers de lobe de son oreille jusqu'au nombril, se _

_contrôlant encore pour ne pas la mettre mal a l'aise._

_Pendant qu'elle défaisait sa chemise sans difficulté , s'attaqua à la ceinture de son _

_pantalon. Quand Blair eut fini de déshabiller Chuck , celui-ci commença à lécher ses _

_mamelons devenues dures de l'excitement que la jeune brunette ressentait, laissant _

_échapper des petits gémissements distincts. Chuck dû rire, mais sa ressemblait plus a un _

_grognement d'un animal qu'autre chose. Il devenait de plus en plus impatient, chaque _

_seconde qui passait, et Blair le ressentit clairement._

_-Chuck, s'il te plait, fait doucement. Chuchota elle dans l'oreille du jeune Bass, le calmant _

_de suite. Chuck réprima un petit sourire de mécontentement , mais commença à caresser _

_l'intérieur de son entrejambe le plus doucement possible afin que Blair soit assez humide_

_pour pouvoir mieux la pénétrer et ne lui faire mal pour sa première fois. Il continua _

_jusqu'à son point G et introduit un de ses doigts en faisant de petit va et vient , puis en introduit un deuxième , Blair commença à gémir de plus en plus fort en prononçant le nom_

_Chuck ce qui satisfaisait Chuck au plus au point. Chuck prit sa queue et s'approcha du _

_point G de Queen B pour pouvoir lubrifier sa queue avant de la pénétrer. _

_Blair n'en pouvait plus, plus les secondes passaient plus , elle sentait qu'elle allait lui hurler_

_dessus pour la pénétrer. Chaque moindres petites cellules de son corps voulait de lui en _

_elle , comment était ce possible de ressentir ça , elle crut qu'elle allait mourir ! _

_Mais Chuck se mit à la pénétrer d'un coup mais doucement et sûrement comme il savait _

_qu'elle était vierge. Des sensations de va et vient commencèrent et Blair se sentit complète_

_comme si sa deuxième moitié était enfin là. Chuck recommença de nouveau mais chaque _

_fois de plus en plus vite et profond jusqu'à que les deux jeunes gens tombèrent de fatigue_

_et entendu cette dernière chanson._

_**Here we are and I can't think from all the pills hey**_

_**Start the car and take me home**_

_**Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say**_

_**Start the car and take me home**_

_**Just tonight I will stay**_

_**And we'll throw it all away**_

_**When the light hits your eyes**_

_**It's telling me I'm right**_

_**And if I, I am through**_

_**And it's all because of you**_

_**Just tonight**_

_**Here I am and I can't seem to see straight**_

_**I'm too numb to feel right now**_

_**And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time**_

_**I'm too numb to feel right now**_

_**Just tonight I will stay**_

_**And we'll throw it all away**_

_**When the light hits your eyes**_

_**It's telling me I'm right**_

_**And if I, I am through**_

_**It's all because of you**_

_**Just tonight**_

_**Just Tonight**_

_**Do you understand who I am**_

_**Do you wanna know**_

_**Can you really see through me now**_

_**I am 'bout to go**_

_**Just tonight I won't leave**_

_**I'll lie and you'll believe**_

_**Just tonight I will see**_

_**It's all because of me**_

_**Just tonight I will stay**_

_**And we'll throw it all away**_

_**When the light hits your eyes**_

_**It's telling me I'm right**_

_**And if I, I am through**_

_**It's all because of you**_

_**Just tonight**_

_**It's all because of you**_

_**Just tonight**_

_**It's all because of you**_

_**Just tonight**_

_**It's all because of you**_

_**Just tonight**_

_***Just Tonight , The Pretty Reckless.**_

_\- Fin du Flashback -_

Chuck finit de se remémorer se souvenir inoubliable et prit Blair dans ses bras , même si

elle était tremper de l'eau de chlore de la piscine , elle sentait toujours aussi bon ce

parfum qu'il aimait temps sur marcha , direction , vers l'ascenseur , appuya sur

le bouton pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa suite et les portes se refermèrent sur les deux amants

de toujours.


End file.
